kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Necromancer Tower
This article is about the tower in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. For the enemy in Kingdom Rush, see Necromancer. The Necromancer Tower is a Level 4 Mage Tower in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, upgraded from the Level 3 Wizard Tower. It has the innate ability to raise enemy corpses to Skeletons and Skeleton Knights. Necromancers are first available in Lost Jungle. The Necromancer himself looks very similar to the necromancers in Lord Vez'nan's army from the first Kingdom Rush. His emblem is a green skull. Description "Dark magic adepts that can raise undead minions from the corpses of fallen enemies." The Necromancer Tower's most notable asset is the ability to summon skeletal minions from corpses of enemies that have been attacked by them during life: enemies with 500 HP or less turn into Skeletons while enemies with more than 500 HP turn into Skeleton Knights. With this ability, Necromancers might quickly assemble an army of expendable minions, forcing other enemies to pass slowly from skeleton to skeleton, all while being pounded by other enemies. However, the Necromancer Tower's damage is not impressive, shooting a bit faster but have a very large damage variance compared to the level 3 Wizard Tower and the other level 4 Magic Tower, the Archmage Tower, limiting them to a strictly supportive role. Their reflexes are also not very good, sometimes allowing corpses to decay or to be used by enemies (namely Blood Tricksters). Abilities Pestilence "It's not decay, it's ripening..." The Necromancer contaminates the land, poisoning enemies, causing them to take True Damage over time. Flying and hovering enemies are not affected. Cooldown: 12 seconds. Levels: * Level 1 (325 Gold): 4''' seconds, 20 damage per second * Level 2 (200 Gold): '''5 seconds, 20 damage per second, increased area of effect * Level 3 (200 Gold): 6''' seconds, 20 damage per second, increased area of effect Summon Death Rider "Honor in death as in life!" Summons a Death Knight: a resilient soldier who boosts the damage of nearby skeletons and Bonehart's Bone Golems by 50%, and their armour from None to Low (Skeletons and Bone Golems) and from Low to Medium (Skeleton Knight). Notes * Beasts, aliens and incorporeal/elemental creatures do not leave behind corpses for Necromancers to use. * Skeletons, Skeleton Knights and Death Knights can be immobilized and insta-killed by Parasytes, but cannot turn into Reapers. * Skeletons and Skeleton Knights automatically attack enemies, and cannot be controlled. Skeleton Knights recover 1 HP per second. * Despite being made of only bones, Death Knights can be eaten by Savage Warriors. Tactics * The skeletons can be used as a substitution for Barracks defences in most cases, being numerous and easily replaceable. They are very vulnerable to enemies with area attacks (Gorillons and Bluegales) however - in this case, they are better used as support for the Knights Templar. * Excluding Pestilence, the Necromancer himself is not a very reliable weapon, with a wide margin of 50 damage from weakest to strongest. Thus, it is best to pair him with his Archmage counterpart to handle almost all enemies that have no magic resistance. * Dante and Dierdre are excellent heroes to assist skeletons. Dante boosts their attack power and Dierdre boosts their armor. Combined with the Death Knight, skeletons will take many more hits before crumbling. * If you reach the last level in Mage Tower upgrades, spamming Necromancer Towers is a viable tactic since you gain an increasing damage bonus the more Mage Towers you have. A fully upgraded Necromancer Tower can deal with both ground and flying targets and skeletons and Death Riders act as great tar pits. Related Achievements '''NECROPOLIS Have 20 skeleton minions active at the same time. GRIM REAPER Have your Death Knights claim 99 lives. Quotes Necromancer * With me I bring death! * Darkness rises... * Fear the Reaper... Death Knight * Let's ride... * Death follows... Trivia * The word necromancer comes from the Ancient Greek words nekros (νεκρός), meaning corpse and manteia (μαντεία), meaning divination: a necromancer is someone who communicates with the deceased for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. However, the word has been ubiquitously misused in popular fantasy media to refer to a mage with the powers to manipulate the dead. Gallery Necromancer_Attacking.png|The Necromancer Tower attacking Pestilence_being_used.png|Pestilence being used Pestilence.png|It's not decay, It's ripening Tower_DeathRider.png|A Death Rider's aura aiding another Skeleton Knight_powering_skeletons.png|Death Knight powering the Skeletons Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers